Redemption of the Ken-oh
by Bookofblack52
Summary: A fist of Righteousness story. The warlord Raoh has finally been defeated by Kenshiro but instead of dying, Elisha invites him to her dojo. When a new evil appears Raoh is needed to fight it. Can Raoh be redeemed? Or will his ambitions return? Rate M for violence and lemons


This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

Redemption of the Ken-oh

Prologe: From defeat a new destiny

He was once great. He was once feared. He knew with his power he was destined to rule the world. He had talent, strength and the ambition to challenge even the gods themselves. He would not let anyone stop him, not his father or any of his brothers. He knew for sure that he would achieve victory the day when he killed his adopted father who could not defeat him because of his old age. The rules of his clan's righteous fist did not matter to him, no one could stop him. For he is Raoh-the ruthless conquer, the Ken-oh. In the world where martial arts is still held in such hi regard, there is one righteous fist that is one of the most powerful in the world, it is called Hokuto shin ken-fist of the north star. A powerful fist that not only increases the user's strength to incredible levels, but can destroy enemies in seconds by striking their pressure points. This fist is so powerful that it can only have one user at a time. Roah was one of four adopted sons to train and learn the fist for the purpose of contuing it's succession. Raoh trained hard and had all the signs of becoming the secucceor, but his step-father Ryuken would not allow him to become the successor because Raoh wanted to use the fist to conquer the world. Those who do not become the successor would have their fist sealed and never be allowed to use the fist. Raoh rebelled and killed his father. From that day forward he used his power to destroy anyone who stood in his way. Many warriors tried to stop him, but no one could come close to even tiring him out. He was unbeatable and the world would one day be his.

But now…it seems that day will never come.

The pain was inmeacne. He clutched his jaw, trying to numb it. The battle he had just endured was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now. There he was now. Raoh, the ruthless conquer, his armor had been stripped off his chest, massive bruises and cuts mapped themselves all over his dark skin, an ocean of blood grew bigger and bigger all around him as the crimson rain poured from his body. And the most saddest-no pathetic-sight of the whole thing was Raoh, who's knees where almost touching the ground and he was trying with all his reaming might, not to fall upon them. He was great once, he was feared once, but now he had been shattered. With all of his power, who can be strong enough to stop him? Some would say that such a person was his younger brother Toki, but even he had lost to Raoh. No the one that defeated him was the man before him, the one no one expected to become this powerful. A man in his mid to late thirties, with a body that can only be described as powerful. And on his chest where seven scars that made up the big dipper, the very star that the two men's fist was centered around. Yes the only other warrior that could ever be equal to Raoh, is his younger step brother Kenshrio. He stared at the once feared man, his eyes held such powerful depths of sadness, a sadness that drove fear into the ken-oh.

"Raoh." He said, watching the sight before him that drove even greater sadness. "That's enough." "No!" Bellowed the giant man. "I will not submit! I will not waver!" I have seen all the signs! I am destined to rule this world! I have the power and the ambition to succeed!" Then with newfound strength the Ken-oh rose to his feet and his blood red aura flared around his body. "I have lived my life with no regrets, and I shall continue to live it without any!" Then the six foot man began to walk towards his younger brother, his fist clucnhed and surging with energy, his feet shaking the very ground. Kenshiro did not nothing, he made no stance, his aura did not flare, all he did was watched as the brother he still respects walk closer to him. Once he was close enough Raoh stopped walking and said "Kenshiro, You have amazed me and everyone we know. We always considered you to be the weakest warrior among us and your becoming the successor of Hokuto shin ken was a fluke, but now we know, our father made the right choice. You have earned my respect, but that will not stop me from winning!" With that Raoh raised both his fist threw a double punch right at Kensiro. But just as the once feared fist nearly struck Kensiro, they stopped inches from his face, and Roah's aura had faded. "What?" Said Raoh. "What is happening?" Very gently Kensiro placed his hands on Raoh's and pushed them down and said "You failed to noctice Raoh. Your fist no longer have the strength to harm me." Raoh said nothing but and a face of pure bewilderment. Then it fainlly dawned on him, he had finally lost. The truth was too much for him, and its weight added to his pain. And with a finally roar the once powerful and feared ken-oh fell to his knees.

The pain Raoh felt a few moments ago was nothing compared to what he now felt. He once proud fist have been broken, his dreams of conquest were shattered. For now he knew that he could never defeat Kenshiro, he had become so powerful-too powerful for him to defeat. "Where?" he said with an exhausted voice. "Where did you get this power?" Kenshiro looked at his older brother and said "From my heart. Within it lies the feelings of you and my beloved Yuria. Even if your fist can destroy the very world, it could never destroy my heart!" Raoh at the same time could not belive that such power came from something so simple and immaterial, but hearing from Kenshiro it made all the since in the world. He lowered his head in understanding of both of what his brother had said, and the relasztion of his own defeat. "What shall you do now Kenshiro?" He said. "Will you end this? Here and know? Will you kill me?" Kenshiro just looked at his older brother with a face of uncertainty of what to do. Was killing Raoh really nessacry now? Know he knows he can defeat him, is it nessacry to finish him off? "I know what you're thinking Ken." said a familiar voice. "And I know you don't want to kill one of the brothers you respect." The two warriors turned and say someone approaching them. Stepping from the shadows was someone they both knew. To Kenshiro this person was someone he reconiuzed as a master. To Roah, while Toki and Ken were the only men he ever condired as equals. This person was the only **woman **whose strength could rival his.

This woman is Elshia Hertha, the master of the fist of justice dojo, and the successor of the claw of the dragon god fist. She is a woman in her mid to late twenties with messy blond hair and white skin. She wore an alabaster white chinanes dress with a front and back loincloth that covered her legs like a coat and grey pants. Covering her eyes was a golden mask with the face of a dragon. She slowly approached the two warriors, talking as she did. "I also know that you're thinking that should Raoh tries to conquer the world again, 'can I stop him?'" As she got closer her hand went to her mask and pulled it off reveling her pricing violet eyes. "And the answer is yes you can Ken." She said as she reached the two warriors. Kenshiro said nothing, he just kept looking at the brother he had just defeated. Elshia saw his face and said "Do you still have doubts Ken?" "Yes." Replied the successor. "I will admit I have gotten stronger than before. By almost losing Yuira and fighting so many powerful enemies, I am now on equal ground with Raoh." "No." Said Elshia. "You're stronger than him now-no offence Raoh." The white haired giant just chuckled and said "No you are right Hertha, Kenshiro has passed me."

"But there is only one thing that remains to be answered, what will become of Raoh?" Asked Kenshiro. "You might as well kill me." Said Raoh. "I have been defeated, my strength and my fist have been surpassed, I no longer have a purpose in life." "That's bullshit Raoh." Said the female warrior. "You may have tricked everyone, but not me. I know you have not given up on love." "What are you saying Hertha?!" Yelled Raoh. "That I do not know what is even in my heart? My heart is closed and open to no one, it has become black by my desire to rule." "Raoh." Said Elshia. "You can't lie to a dragon. I know that in your heart there is the love for a woman, and the love for someone you consider a son." Raoh said nothing considering that what the alabaster dragon was saying to her, for he knew of the two people she was refuring too. "What do you want from me Hertha?" He said "what is that makes you say these things?" "Raoh, you are too powerful and talented to just simply die. If your cannot rule the ruled the world you do something else to it." "And what would that be?" Asked Raoh. "Make it a stronger loving world." Answered the alabaster dragon. The former conquer just looked at the woman with confusion, but Kenshiro looked that woman with eyes of bewilderment, he knew what she was planning.

Suddanlly Raoh then relsized what the woman was saying. "You foolish woman." He said, anger rising in his voice. "You want to join your cause in hunting those who abuse martial arts?" "Exactly." Said Elshia. If Raoh had any strength left he would rise to his feet and stare the woman in the face. But since he did not he kept talking. "I refuse. I don't know what you said to the other warriors Kenshiro defeated that caused them to side with you, but I am not so foolish to work beside my former enemies." "What I told them is exactly the same words I am saying to you Raoh. The world would suffer from the loss of such a powerful warrior as you Raoh. You just need to use your fist for something else then conquering." Raoh chuckled and said "So instead of conquering the world you're saying I should protect it?" Then Raoh staryed into the woman's violet eyes and said "Why do you do this Hertha? Shin,Juda,Thozer, and now me. But not just them, you constantly turn some of your enemies into allies and make them join your cause. Why do you do it when I've nearly killed some of your warriors?"

"I do it because like you I respect your strength and I can slightly see that you regret the actions you have done and the people you have killed. I believe that are at lest some evil men who are not beyond redemption. You were not always like this Roah, you use to be a kind brother and you could have become the successor of Hokuto shin ken, but you became too ambitious and you went down the path of the conquer." "Are you willing to chance that Hertha?" Replied Roah. "Are you willing to allow one such as me among your ranks, when I could betray you at any second?" Elshia smiled and said "The evil ones I've reformed said the same things you're saying Roah, and yet they still have not seeked revenge on me or any of my warriors." "She's right Roah." Said Kenshiro. "Even Shin has finally given up on Yuria." Roah said nothing and just stared at the ground, but then said "Hertha, After all the crimes I have committed, all the people I've killed, you are still willing to forgive me?" Elshia simple said without hesitation "Yes." Roah shook his head and said "None of your warriors will accept me, they will not be as forgiving as you." "Mabye, but you'll still have Ken and Toki, and the people you love." Said Elsiha. Roah suddenly felt something on his face. He touched his cheek and found that he was crying. Roah was left with nothing to say. This one woman's compassion had moved him to tears. He suddenly fell forward, using his arms to prompt himself up. "Who are you Hertha?" He said. "If you were anyone else you would kill me, and yet you spare me and allow me among your ranks. Who are you?" Elisha just smiled and said "I'm just a woman, fallowing in her father's footsteps."

Roah said nothing, he just lifted himself off the ground but still remained on his kness. "What is your answer Roah?" Asked Kenshiro. Roah kept quiet, as if he was contimlatyting the whole thing, trying to realize how he lost, or how this single woman could be so compassionate towards someone like him. Suddenly the three warriors heard the sound of hoofbeats approaching. The three warriors turned their heads and say approaching them was a white horse with a woman, one that all three of the warriors knew. She was a woman in her late twenties with long brown hair. She wore a modified Calvary uniform with a pair of sheathed blades on her back. The woman is Reina, a childhood friend of Roah and a leader in his former army. The woman warrior had a look of sheer horror on her face from the condition Roah was in. Suddenly her face steeled into one of rage and lept off her horse and vanished, moving at high speeds and repapered in front of Roah, her swords drawn with devotion and determination in her eyes. "Hertha!" She yelled. "I won't allow you or Kenshiro to take the Ken-oh's life!" Kenshiro and Elshia smiled at the woman's fierce loyalty towards the former conquer. "That's enough Reina." Said Roah." The warrior woman turned her head towards her leader but kept her stance up. "Lord Ken-oh?" She asked puzzlued. "There is no need to call me that any more, I've been defeated."

"But my lord, You're still alive, there's still a chance for you to conquer the world." She said. "You can't give up when your goal is so close." Raoh only shook his head and said "No Reina, it's pointless now, I've been defeated by my brother, twice now, If I cannot overcome his strength then there is no point in continuing, the legend of Ken-oh ends here." Reina lowered her weapons and turned to face Raoh and said "Then what shall become of you lord-Raoh?" Raoh chuckled and replied "Hertha has offered to join her in her quest." Reina turned to stare at the dragoness with a shocked expression. Elsiha smiled and said "My offer also extends to any of your man or soilders under your command Raoh, you and your brother included Reina." The cavalry leader said nothing but then sheathed her swords and said "Where ever lord Raoh goes, I shall fallow him, especially amoung those who might still consider him an enemy." Elsiha then grinned and said "You're in love Raoh I take it Reina?" The woman warrior blsuahed and said "Of course not, I'm hardly sutible to be in any relationship with lord Raoh other than a servant. Only Lady Yuria can be a match for lord Raoh." Raoh chuclked at the woman and said "Reina that's not true and you know it" Reina turned to Raoh with a confused look on her face. I' am aware of your feelings towards me Reina." Continued Raoh. "And for a time now I have been slowly made aware of my feelings towards you Reina."

With those words the woman's warrior mask crumbled, and she broght her hands to mouth and said "Are…Are you saying what I think you are saying lo-Raoh?" Raoh smiled and gently raised his hand to Reina's face and gently brushed it and said "Yes Reina, I know in my heart that I love you." With that revelation Reina broke down in tears and ran to Raoh and wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to sob. Raoh gently wrapped his arms around Reina and said "Hertha! I will take your offer and join you in your quest." Elsiha nodded her head in respoce and said nothing else.

Words where no longer necessary.

Credits page

Kenshiro, Raoh Reina belong to Buronson and Tetsuo Hara.

Elshia belongs to me


End file.
